The Sugar Adventure
by RorschachBleeder
Summary: Finn's in a world of trouble when Hevvin stalks him for sugar cubes. However, the situation becomes a lot more serious when Hevvin decides it's more than sugar that he wants. HevvinXFinn slash. Comic is Warrior U. or Warrior University.
1. Stalking and a Kiss

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters.

Warning: OOCness, molestation, slash.

* * *

Finn nervously peered out the door, staring at the road ahead of him. He'd called Harv earlier, and the goat-herder didn't have time to pick him up for school.

Every day it was a hazardous fight for his survival. Around every corner, there was danger lurking. The horned beast that plagued his every step was out there, waiting to finish what it started.

Gulping down his fear, he took that fateful step outside the comfort of his home, and began to tread the path that lead into town. He could usually handle himself these days, but he'd run out of sacrificial sugar cubes.

Well, he hadn't exactly run out of them. He's just eaten the last two for breakfast, thinking he had a few to spare.

He walked with careful steps, glancing around to make sure he wasn't being followed.

After a good ten minutes, Finn was confident enough that he was safe, and walked with a little more confidence.

He reasoned that as long as he made it past the Mill with no hassle, he could make it to Harv's safely.

He decided to sing as he walked, after all practice makes perfect. His voice carried off down the road as he sang, not a care in the world.

"You're my best friend forever, think of all the thing's we'll do together…"

Finn was getting so into his singing that he didn't hear the faint rustling in the bushes a few feet behind him. He was quite oblivious to the crazy eyes peeking out from the bushes at its purple clad prey.

"You've got muscled arms to catch me, you're a personal one man army, there's no terror you can't taaaame!"

He was practicing the sonnet he'd written for his best friend Harv. He'd been distracted by his Warrior classes, but he had a few moment's here or there to make up for his missed practices.

Before catching his breath for the next verse, he heard a sinister "Nihihi!" before turning to see the horned beast emerging from its hiding spot.

"Ahhh!" he shrieked in horror. Hevvin dug his front hooves in the dirt, snorting in a craze fashion as he prepared to charge.

Finn took the opportunity to get a head start, taking off down the road with his arms in the air. He screamed loudly, hoping anyone down the road who could hear him would rush to his aid.

Hevvin whinnied as he sprang into a full on gallop, eyes locked onto the screaming target. He ran with his horn aimed for Finn, like an experienced hunter aiming his rifle.

The unicorn was gaining fast, and Finn was losing speed. Seconds before Hevvin could drive his horn through the blond boy's chest, Finn made a mad dash to the right, landing on the grass.

"Ni?" Hevvin chirped, confused as he halted his movements. He glanced around for Finn, catching sight of him as the boy took off into the field.

Clenching his teeth in anger, the unicorn went galloping after him again, determined to catch him this time.

Finn was panting, already out of breath. He was usually a fast runner, but for some reason he didn't have enough energy. It must have been because he had been singing so loud, he'd used up all his energy singing at the top of his lungs.

He could hear Hevvin gaining up on him, and he grunted as he tried to speed up just little more.

The hoof beats were replaced by footsteps, and Finn went crashing to the ground as a taller body collided with his, effectively tackling him.

"Help!" Finn shouted in alarm, squirming beneath Hevvin. The unicorn struggled to keep Finn pinned down, but it was a little difficult.

"Hold still!" Hevvin ordered, trying to wrestle Finn into submission. Finn pushed at his attacker, managing to weasel out enough to get on his feet.

"Harv! Help me!" he shouted. Hevvin growled in anger, pouncing on Finn successfully.

Both struggled for a moment, Finn clawing to get away and Hevvin straining to keep him down. The unicorn finally managed to straddle the small boy's waist, effectively pinning down both his wrists with one hand.

"Help me!" Finn repeated. Hevvin glared down at him, infuriated.

"Stop shouting!" he yelled. Finn bit his lip, afraid of disobeying. Satisfied with the obedience, Hevvin sighed.

"Now. Where are the sugar cubes?" he asked in a demanding, but cheerful tone. The color in Finn's face faded, and he glanced to the side nervously.

"Well? Give me." Hevvin urged.

"I-I don't have any more…" Finn whispered, fear evident in his voice. Hevvin stared down at him wide eyed, his left eyebrow twitching slightly.

"What?"

Finn closed his eyes, afraid to answer. He flinched when he felt Hevvin lean down, hearing the unicorn sniffing.

"Liar! I can smell its sugary-ness. Produce them!"

"I can't! I don't have any more!" Finn protested. The unicorn looked unconvinced, scowling down at Finn.

"Why would you lie to me? Do you want me to kill you?" he asked, a little curious if that is what Finn wished for. Finn franticly shook his head in response.

"I know you're hiding them." Hevvin leered over Finn's form, eyeing out pockets or hiding places. He grabbed the bag beside Finn, rifling through its contents with crazed determination. The blond could only watch as books and notes and parchment flew from the bag, scattering everywhere. He watched as Hevvin examined his harp before tossing it mercilessly, continuing to pilfer the bag for the non-existent sugar cubes.

"Where are they?" he asked, sticking his head into the now empty bag. Finn tried to use the distraction for a chance to escape, but he was quickly caught again by the murderous unicorn.

"Where'd you put them?" Hevvin questioned, leaning down to sniff the other boy again. Finn closed his eyes as Hevvin sniffed like a blood hound over his neck and face. The unicorn paused over Finn's mouth, inhaling deeply.

"I can smell it…" he said in sinister whisper.

Finn's eyes widened in fear. Was Hevvin going to stick his hand down Finn's throat to search for the sugar?

He was about to scream when he felt lips pressed to his own, warm and soft. He was so confused by the action that all he could do was blink in surprise.

Was… was Hevvin kissing him?

Finn whimpered as he felt a warm and wet tongue slide into his mouth, feeling around his teeth and tongue. He was too surprised and too confused to do anything but stare in horror. Hevvin pulled back, looking thoughtful as he tested the taste on his tongue. "I can taste it…" he trailed off, unsure of how Finn was hiding the sugar.

"Hevvin, wait-!" the smaller boy began, but was quickly cut off by another searching kiss. He squeezed his eyes shut as the unicorn invaded his mouth to the very fullest, making Finn's face grow hot in embarrassment. "Give it to me…" Hevvin growled dangerously as he paused his actions, quickly continuing to probe Finn's mouth.

Finn struggled to breath, feeling slightly faint. Finally, Hevvin pulled away, disappointed in his failed search.

"I-I can buy you more…" Finn panted, afraid that Hevvin would kiss him again. Hevvin's eye lit up at the offer, but was suspicious.

"When?" he asked, narrowing his eyes. Blushing, Finn glanced to the side, feeling afraid again.

"A-after school. I can get some after school…" he stammered. He would say anything to get out of this alive.

Hevvin rolled off of Finn, smiling like a fat boy who was promised cake. Pulling Finn up, he gripped his arm and pulled him close. "You promise?" he asked, sounding threatening. Finn nodded, taking a step back and trying to pull away. Fortunately, Hevvin was satisfied with this, returning to his form as a unicorn and bouncing off across the field.

Finn waited until Hevvin was out of sight before he could sigh in relief, bending out to pick up his things hurriedly. He'd have to stay close to Harv all day now, thanks to the scare he'd just experienced.

Packing his things back into his bag, Finn returned to his route to school, eager to get into a safer zone.

Finn made it to school safe and sound, although he was late. He'd tried to get Harv's attention numerous times, but the Teacher was extremely cranky today, and he refused to tolerate Finn's outburst and quiet whispers.

Finally the bell rang, and Finn launched himself at Harv in a possessive hug. "Harv! You gotta help me!" Finn whined, clinging to Harv. The older boy sighed, trying to push Finn off of him.

"I can't Finn. I'm sorry, but I have to watch my siblings all day." Harv stated, trying to get out the door. Finn scrambled after him, not ready to take 'no' for an answer.

"But Harv, that crazy unicorn is after me! You have to help me!" Finn persisted, keeping a tight grip on Harv's shirt.

"I thought you had sugar cubes to fend him off?"

"I did, but I ran out." Finn replied.

Harv looked unconvinced, continuing to walk down the hall. "Well, you have money. Just buy some more." He answered simply. Finn gritted his teeth.

"I'm going to! But the unicorn is going to follow me, and he nearly killed me today!"

"I'm sorry, Finn. I can't let down my dad." Harv apologized. Finn gave him those puppy dog eyes, and he had to look away. "Just come home with me, then." Harv suggested almost reluctantly. Finn smiled, knowing that in Harv's company, he'd be safe.

"Hey guys, how you do on the exam today?" a deep but gentle voice greeted from above. Harv and Finn looked up to see Trevor and Cliff standing by the doorway.

"Hey guys!" Harv greeted back. "I think I did okay. It was the written part I'm worried about though."

Cliff and Trevor laughed together, Harv cheerfully joining them. Finn was about to urge Harv to get a move on, when he was suddenly pulled away from the group. A gloved hand covered his mouth, and Finn could only watch as Harv walked out the door, oblivious to Finn's sudden disappearance.

Being dragged in the opposite direction, Finn struggled against whoever was holding him, and only once fully out of ear shot did the attacker reveal his identity.

"It's after school…" the voice whispered darkly. Finn turned around to see Hevvin, who had an almost death grip on his arm. "Sugar tiiime!"

Finn felt the urge to scream fill his mind, but for some reason he was too afraid to do so. Hevvin began to walk off in a random direction, taking a completely different exit than Harv.

"Wait, Hevvin! Y-you're going the wrong way!" Finn stammered, attempting to pull away. Hevvin ignored him, walking a bit faster down the hallways until they were outside. Unable to get Hevvin's hand off of him, Finn sighed in defeat and allowed himself to be dragged along.

"Town is this way. I remember from when we spent the day together." Hevvin told him. The University wasn't too far from the sweets shop, but it was on the opposite side of town. There were too many dark alleys in between, and Finn knew that dark alleys were where Hevvin could dispose of him in secret.

"Hevvin, you're hurting me!" Finn whined. The unicorn stopped, pausing to stare at the area he was gripping Finn's arm. Hoping the taller boy would release him, Finn awaited for the grip to loosen just a little so he could make a dash.

"Oh. Sorry." Hevvin laughed as if it was a silly mistake. He slid his hand down to Finn's, taking a hold of it before continuing.

Finn blushed at the action, and although it was more comfortable than the grip on his arm, it was more embarrassing. Hevvin set a brisk pace, searching for the store. Finn figured that the unicorn was just heading in random directions, and had no clue how to get to the store.

"Wait, Hevvin. Stop!" Finn pleaded. Hevvin stopped again, looking back at Finn.

"What is it?" he asked. The blond boy glanced around, spotting a café close by. Pointing towards the café, he pulled Hevvin in that direction.

"How about we have some cake, and then I'll show you where the store is." Finn offered. He watched as Hevvin's eyes widened, eyes going glassy at the mention of cake. "Cake?" he asked excitedly. Finn simply nodded, leading him towards the café.

The two took their seats at one of the outdoor tables, ordering two different cakes. Finn ordered vanilla cake with pink frosting, and Hevvin ordered strawberry cake with chocolate frosting. Finn was hoping that Hevvin would be distracted by the cake, but the unicorn gobbled it up as soon as the plate touched the table.

Sighing at his loss, and Hevvin's lack of finesse, he took a bite of his delicious treat. He smiled as he swallowed the pastry, the sweet velvetiness of the icing making his heart burst with joy.

He loved cake with icing, and this was the best cake he'd had in a long while.

Hevvin watched with interest as Finn ate his food, acting classy with each movement of the fork to his mouth. When Finn had fully consumed the delicacy, he suddenly noticed Hevvin's envious stare.

"W-what?" he asked nervously. Hevvin stayed silent, and the look in his eyes was creeping Finn out.

Finn placed a few gold coins on the table, wondering if he should have left a tip when Hevvin roughly grabbed him again. "Hevvin!" he shouted in alarm. Hevvin took him behind the café, slamming him against the wall. Finn's head slammed against the brick wall, causing a burst of pain and an explosion of stars dancing before his eyes.

"You're so amazing!" Hevvin growled in his ear, pinning Finn to the wall. Unable to register the statement, Finn could only look at Hevvin with a dumb expression on.

"Huh?" he asked, confused and dizzy. He felt a familiar pair of lips pressed against his mouth, tongue pushing past his lips without permission. He felt his breath leave him in an instant, eyes tightly shut as Hevvin kissed him. Finn was aware of what was happening, but he couldn't force himself to react properly.

Gloved fingers entwined with his own, and he felt Hevvin pushing his thigh in between his legs and pressing up against him. That slippery tongue was exploring his mouth again, more heated this time. Finn whimpered, the feelings he was experiencing totally foreign and new. He gasped for air, a quiet moan escaping his mouth as Hevvin's tongue played with his.

"Hevvin…" he tried to speak, the name coming out muffled. Hevvin ignored him, licking Finn's swollen lips. Finding it hard to breathe, Finn writhed against the unicorn boy, trying to push him off somehow. "Hevvin!" he repeated, sounding clearer this time.

Hevvin's assault on his mouth finally relented, the taller boy pulling back with a confused expression. "What?" he asked, sounding slightly annoyed and out of breath. Finn tried to catch his breath, his heart feeling like it was about to explode from his chest.

Finn hesitated, trying to gather his wits before speaking. "Why do you keep doing that to me?"

The unicorn tilted his head. "Doing what?"

"That! Kissing me!" Finn shouted.

Hevvin looked bewildered at him. "I didn't kiss you!" he shouted back in a defensive manner. Finn looked at him dumbfounded. Of course he'd kissed him! He'd done it twice now!

"Then what were you just doing to me?"

Hevvin's eyes glanced away, seemingly distracted. Instead of answering, Hevvin took Finn's hand again and sped off down the alley, making Finn cry out.

"You're going the wrong way again!"


	2. Sugar Sweet

Warnings: Slash, violence, dirty stuff.

* * *

After steering Hevvin the right way towards the candy shop, the two were finally on a straight course to their destination. Hevvin had ignored Finn the entire time, focusing on getting there with zero distractions. Finn, however, was having a small inner monologue, trying to figure out why Hevvin had kissed him earlier.

Was he like Rhodri? Did he think Finn was a girl, and thought it was okay to kiss him? Was he trying to confuse Finn so he would buy the evil unicorn more sweets?

Finn's thought bubble popped as he spotted the building sign with a lollipop on it.

"We're here, Hevvin!" Finn shouted, pointing up at the sign. Hevvin screeched to a halt, looking up at the building with his mouth open. Finn wanted to hurry up and get it over with so he could go home.

The door chimed against a bell as the two entered, and immediately the sight and smell of candy all around them hit them like a smack in the face. Hevvin's eyes went wide, licking his lips at his sight jumped from candy to candy.

Finn walked up to the counter, tapping his finger on the service bell. The cashier walked out from behind a curtain, his white and red stripped shirt marking him as the Candy Man.

"How can I help you fine gentlemen?" the man questioned, never once looking down at Finn or Hevvin. Finn dug in his pockets and pulled out seven gold coins.

"Two pounds of sugar cubes, please." He requested. Hevvin watched the Candy Man eagerly, clenching his fists in excitement. The man disappeared behind the curtain, leaving Hevvin and Finn to themselves.

Finn glanced at the unicorn nervously, afraid of what the crazed maniac could possibly be planning. He'd never seen Hevvin look so sweet and innocent, unless you counted the time when he was Harv the Second. It made Finn even more confused about how the deranged boy wanted so desperately to kill him, and why he'd kissed him.

"Here you are, sir." The man voiced his return, reappearing with two small boxes tied with bows. He handed them to Finn, and the two exited the shop without another word.

Just as Finn took a step outside, he felt tremors spread through his hands. He had the sugar cubes now. What if Hevvin decided to kill him now that he'd gotten what he wanted?

He looked over at the unicorn, biting his lip as he prepared for the worst. His lavender eyes met with Hevvin's, who was tapping his fingers together in waiting.

Swallowing his fear, Finn unwrapped one of the boxes, pulling off the lid and taking out the sparkly white cube the unicorn desired. Hevvin leaned close, causing Finn to flinch a little. He was surprised to see Hevvin stick out his tongue, and Finn obliged by setting it there.

Taking a step back, Hevvin munched on the treat with bliss, closing his eyes to savor the taste. Humming in approval, he looked back at Finn expectantly.

The blond glanced at the box and back to Hevvin, getting the idea. He held the opened box out to the unicorn, who snatched the box without a second thought.

"I can go home now?" he asked hopefully, feeling a little worried. Hevvin nodded, slowly putting another sugar cube into his mouth. Finn wanted to make a dash for it, but he didn't have the energy. He turned around and started to walk down the street, but was startled to hear Hevvin follow.

"What are you doing?" he asked, feeling panicked. Hevvin gave him a blank stare, too busy munching to answer. Feeling paranoid, Finn narrowed his eyes.

"Leave me alone now!" he demanded. Hevvin looked at him in annoyance, picking out another cube.

"I live that way too." He pouted with a scowl. Finn felt a little stupid. Of course, he was just going home too. He had his sugar cubes, and he looked happy about it.

The two went on their way, not talking to each other once as they passed through Cailburry.

Finn passed Harv's house without a second glance, too tired to inform the other boy of his terrible day. Hevvin hadn't bothered him even once along the way, too engrossed in his treats to even glance at Finn.

The blond figured he'd gotten Hevvin enough sugar cubes to last him a week, and he felt it was okay to eat one from the second box.

He felt inside his bag for the carefully wrapped sweets, easing it out of the bag. He stuck his tongue out between his lips as he undid the bow and took off the lid. His fingers reached in and grabbed a single cube, popping it into his mouth.

Finn nodded in agreement, enjoying the taste as he crunched the cube into grainy bits. He knew it wasn't exactly proper to go about eating sugar cubes like regular candy. His mother used them quite often in her potions and drinks. Even the teacher's put them into their coffee, but only a couple.

The young boy assumed that they weren't very healthy for you, but he really didn't care. He brushed his teeth enough not to be wary of cavities.

Picking out another cube, Finn pushed it into his mouth and sucked on the tiny treat. He noticed that it was getting dark, and he could already see his home far in the distance, just a good fifteen minutes before he was home.

For the first time in a long while, Finn risked a peek at Hevvin, wondering when the pink haired boy would take off for his tree-house.

Much to his dismay, those unnatural pink eyes were staring right at him, as if he'd been watching Finn the entire time.

Finn narrowed his eyes, fear and suspicion evident in his expression.

"Go home now." He muttered, waving his hand at Hevvin like he was shooing a dog. The unicorn's face remained blank, keeping his eyes on Finn. Eating another sugar cube, Finn glared back, putting his box into his bag and inching away from Hevvin.

Arrogantly, Finn turned his back, confident that he was safe now.

He was quickly forced to stop when Hevvin pushed him off his feet, sending the fragile blond flying onto his back. "Bwah!" Finn exclaimed, startled by the sudden action.

Hevvin wasted no time, straddling Finn's waist and pinning him down.

"Hevvin! What are you doing?" Finn shouted angrily, struggling to get out from under the stronger male. Hevvin grit his teeth, grunting as he fought to keep Finn down. Finn kicked his legs, thrashing about under Hevvin. He had been through enough troubles today, and this time he would have none of Hevvin's shenanigans.

"Get off of me!" Finn protested. Yanking his hand away from Hevvin, he swung his tiny fist at his attacker. To his surprise he got a good hit against Hevvin's mouth, causing the unicorn to clutch his jaw.

Seeing his chance, Finn crawled away, smirking at his victory.

He shouted in alarm as Hevvin grabbed him by his hair, pulling him back effortlessly. Finn shot him an angry glare, but all color drained his face as he saw Hevvin's face.

The pink haired male was staring at him murderously, a thick trail of liquid crimson pouring from his right nostril. The blood pooled between his lips, leaking down with droplets falling off his chin.

Finn was shocked at the sight of blood staining Hevvin's milky skin and clothes, he was just as much surprised that he'd hit him hard enough to make any damage.

"Hevvin…" he started, already filling with fear. "I-I'm sorry, I d-didn't mean to hurt you…"

Hevvin remained silent, bringing his arm up and wiping his nose on the sleeve. The action didn't really help, if anything it only served to make the unicorn appear more frightening.

Finn was caught off guard as Hevvin slammed him against the ground, hand tightly gripping his throat. He tried to scream, but his air supply was cut off by the painful grip of Hevvin's hand. Trying to act calm, Hevvin brushed his hair back, situating himself to straddle Finn again.

The blond was frozen by fear at this point as the edges of his vision became fuzzy, and he could feel his eyes water from the pressure.

"I wasn't going to hurt you…" Hevvin seethed, grinding his teeth. His grip tightened, making Finn feel faint. "You didn't have to hit me."

"I…s-sorry…" Finn rasped, gently trying to pull Hevvin's hand off his neck. He could feel his heart beating like a bird trapped in a cage, and for a moment he could distinctly hear his heart beat as his eyes began to close.

Releasing his grip on Finn, Hevvin sat back; his hand digging into his coat pocket and grabbing a knife. He kept it hidden as Finn gasped for air, letting the boy catch his breath.

"I wanted to thank you, but you were being rude." Hevvin informed him, a menacing expression on his face. Leaning close, he pressed the knife against Finn's neck, scraping the length of the blade across the skin.

Finned held his breath as he felt the cold metal touch him, afraid to make a move. Hevvin kept his eyes on Finn's face, observing him like a predatory animal. Using the pointed end, Hevvin dragged the sharp tool along Finn's jaw, careful not to break the skin.

"Ready for your turn?" Hevvin asked, the question coming out a little too cheerful.

Finn squeezed his eyes shut as Hevvin pulled back, seemingly ready to plunge the knife into his chest. He flinched when he felt the familiar feeling of Hevvin's fingers snaking their way between his own, but it was a lot better than what he was expecting.

When he opened his eyes, Hevvin's face was right in front of his, and he let out a frightened squeak as he realized he was about to be kissed.

The bitter taste of iron made Finn gasp in surprise, allowing Hevvin to push his tongue in further. He could taste it on his lips, that metallic flavor that clashed with how sweet it usually was. Finn didn't realize it until now, but Hevvin usually tasted almost yummy; like icing or sugar.

Hevvin moaned softly into his mouth, the sound coming out as a hum against their lips. Finn furrowed his eyebrows, making a similar sound in response. He felt almost reluctant when Hevvin pulled away, a thin strand of saliva connecting their mouths.

"You taste good." He whispered huskily, making Finn's face go hot.

"Blood…" Finn exclaimed, but that was the only word he could manage. Hevvin smirked, his hands squeezing Finn's.

"Tastes terrible, doesn't it?" The unicorn hissed. Finn nodded silently, too dazed to give an answer. Hevvin pulled back, releasing Finn's hands as he reached for something. Finn tilted his head back to see what Hevvin was doing, but he couldn't see past Hevvin's knee.

Turning his attention back to Finn, Hevvin hovered over his submissive form, mouth curled into a mischievous smile.

"Hevvin?" Finn asked, sounding a little fearful. He put his hands up in case he had to defend himself, but Hevvin simply leaned back down towards his face.

For once, Finn greeted the kiss with open arms. He was happy to take kissing over choking any day.

Hevvin pushed his tongue past Finn's lips, pushing something into his mouth. Finn's eyes widened when he felt a foreign object touch his tongue, but it was followed by the distinctive flavor of sugar.

His eyes narrowed questioningly at Hevvin, confused by the act. Although it didn't fully mask the taste of blood, it did distract Finn from the terrible taste. Before he knew it, Finn was tongue wrestling with the unicorn, both of them trying to get more of the dissolving cube.

Hevvin jumped when he felt Finn's arms wrap around his neck, but the action felt more intimate than threatening. The wet sound of their kissing was filling his ears, and he suddenly felt the urge for more.

Hevvin shifted his weight onto one knee as he changed his position, sliding lower half between Finn's legs.

The bard whimpered into the kiss at the new position, unaccustomed to having someone so close to his privates.

It suddenly crossed Finn's mind just how weird this was. He was kissing Hevvin, who was not only a boy but a mass murdering unicorn, who was hell bent on killing Finn. He hadn't even kissed a girl on the cheek yet, and here he was locking lips with a deprived psycho intent on murdering him.

Hevvin's hot, sticky tongue left his mouth; running the skilled muscle along his neck.

"Hevvin…" Finn called out, his voice trembling from the treatment he was getting. The unicorn ignored him, sucking on a bruise that was formed by his own hand. Finn gasped loudly, arching his back.

"Hevvin!" he exclaimed. Hevvin glanced up, continuing to lick along the smaller boy's throat. He pressed his body against him, receiving another cry from Finn. It felt strangely good to press himself there, the pressure on his crotch sending pleasant waves to course through him.

He repeated the action, causing the both of them to moan.

"H-Hevvin, stop!" Finn protested. The strange feeling made him feel weird, almost afraid. Hevvin raised his eyebrows at Finn, looking down at him.

"Why? You don't like it?" he asked. Finn bit his lip, unsure how to answer.

"It's not that. I-I just don't think we should." He stammered nervously. Hevvin scowled, pressing himself roughly against Finn. The smaller boy shouted in alarm, closing his eyes.

"Well, I want it." Hevvin informed him. Finn tossed his head back as Hevvin thrusted his body into him, beginning a wild pace that had Finn craving for more. Helpless to the strange emotions that were controlling him, Finn clutched Hevvin's shoulders as the unicorn bucked against him, unable to do anything but submit.

Hevvin panted as he rocked himself against Finn, desperate for the friction between the two. He thought he would be driven mad if he didn't get what he wanted, but to his surprise he felt Finn writhing against him; obviously wanting something similar.

"Finn…" Hevvin whispered, his tone sounding threatening.

"Hevvin, please…" Finn pleaded back, the words almost too soft to hear. "Stop…"

The unicorn growled, but he finally listened. Stopping all movement, Hevvin held himself up on his arms as he panted for air. The two of them slowly came down from the dizzying high together, taking a moment to return their breathing to normal.

Hevvin stared down at Finn with a strange look in his eyes, but Finn was too out of it to notice.

"Sorry…" he offered, but Finn just shrugged.

"I'm sorry too." He apologized in return.

Without knowing where to really go from there, Hevvin stood on his feet, pulling Finn with him. The two of them blushed as they locked eyes, but they quickly looked away at the same time.

"I gotta go home…" Finn stated, bending over to pick up his bag. When he looked back up, Hevvin was already leaving. He'd changed back into a unicorn, and was galloping across the field away from the main road.

He wished he could've said more, but Finn decided to let it go for now. He'd been through a lot today, and he wasn't exactly sure what had happened between the two just now. All he was sure of was that he'd done something weird, and it was probably best to keep it between him and Hevvin.

Securing his bag, Finn made his way home, already forming an excuse to explain why he was so late.

As for Hevvin, the unicorn was now more obsessed with Finn than ever. He'd have to stalk Finn for more than just murder attempts.

Fin.


End file.
